MIB J.C.
by Dartxni
Summary: Cop meets MIB agent. Can they be friends when they have so many secrets? And who keeps attacking helpless dealers?


I'm writing this story to practice action writing. I really have no idea where it will go. So help me out and suggest something. I need everything to what the aliens should look like to a basic plot. All I know is that Officer Dorry and Ess will play large parts.  
  
Gah! Forgot the DICLAIMER: Don't own nut'en.  
  
  
  
J.C. ducked low beside the freshly painted green park bench she had decided to use as cover. She took the time to put her MIB standard issue sunglasses on. They doubled for night vision goggles in the dark. Then, after pulling her spiverian stun gun, also standard issue, out of its holster at her waist she peered around the bench, gun first.  
  
The illegal alien was perched on the lid of a dumpster located about 10 feet to the left of her cover. 'Way to close for comfort.' Especially after she saw the alien hack up a glob of saliva and launch it 30 feet away to just miss a fellow MIB agent, Ess. The grass it landed on turned brown and wrinkled up to nothing, leaving a bald spot in the now semi perfect lawn. The park was already riddled with many other such spots. After making sure her friend had made it safely behind a concrete wall she began searching for her own safer hiding spot. Finding one she deemed acceptable she dove for a small bush 8 feet behind her. If she could make it to the other side of the same concrete wall Ess had hid behind, she would be out of acidic spit-wad's range.  
  
The crack of branch above her head alerted her that the tree beside her was suddenly carrying an unexpected guest. Another One!  
  
"Tlaco Miskcha!" she cursed as she flung herself away from the overgrown bug. She lay on her back panting, having an unexplainable fascination with the thin line of spittle that fell from the aliens mouth to land with a sizzle in the grass below. Then she was up and scrambling on her hands and knees toward the wall. Which she finally ducked behind and leaned gasping against for a breather. 'Thank god for my survival instinct.'  
  
A static in her ear reminded her of her partner.  
  
**J.C., do you copy?**  
  
**Loud and clear**  
  
**Injuries?**  
  
**None**  
  
**Aliens in view?**  
  
A quick scan with her multi purpose glasses told her there were no aliens in the immediate surroundings save one small colony of benign moss from the Aldo Damo Galaxy (Unknown to human scientists.)  
  
**O.K. Here's the deal. The aliens are finishing their business. Whatever it is**  
  
J.C. looked back at the aliens. They had stopped digging into the ground beside a large oak tree.  
  
** Its too dangerous to go near them at his time. I've called backup. I want you to stay behind for clean up. I'll follow the suspects on a code 3 standard surveillance, no contact.  
  
** Why do I have to do clean up?**  
  
** I'm your senior, I out rank you**  
  
** Right. Well then, over and out**  
  
Dang it all! J.C. hated clean up. It was so dull, and it ment that she was the one who would have to do the deskwork. Sighing she stood up from behind the concrete wall. She did not put the stun gun away though. What was supposed to be a routine checkup on a semi-legal dealer of alien technology had turned foul when they had found the bug in the middle of the rampaged donut shop turned dealership. They had followed the bug from a distance until its hidden partner must have alerted the bug to his watchers. 'I've never seen that species of bug before.'  
  
It was just when she had decided the perimeter was safe and was about to wave in the clean up crew that she heard a shout.  
  
"Stop! Police! I have my gun out." A shorter than average female cop was walking slowly toward her, but she kept flashing a nervous look at the spots of brown earth ware the grass had been eaten away by the alien bugs' acidic saliva.  
  
"Please place the… object in your hand on the ground in front of you"  
  
"Okay. Like this?" J.C. asked carefully setting the stun gun on the ground in front of her."Relax, I don't understand why you want to arrest me, but I'll cooperate with you."  
  
"Good, would you please put your hands on the wall," It was easy to tell that the cop was already much more relaxed then when she had first arrived. 'I wonder what she saw of the aliens. It must have terrified her.'  
  
"Um, ma'am you will be finding a knife in my belt scabbard and a hand gun in the front pocket of my suite." J.C. announced helpfully. She did not mention that her belt when activated contained a complex arsenal of weapons and tools for every circumstance. She had already pressed a button that called headquarters and advised them to bring a memory adjuster as quickly as possible.  
  
"Thank you for cooperating." The cop muttered while clipping handcuffs to both of J.C.'s wrists. Then she began reading J.C. her rights. Afterward she asked "Ma'am would you follow me to the car? I'd like to take you to headquarters."  
  
"Kay." J.C. answered as she slipped into the back of the police vehicle. As they drove for awhile in silence J.C. went through her options. It was a very good thing the police had arrested her. Otherwise in the best of cases they might have had a loony cop on the loose spouting crazy tales of aliens that tore up parks and spit saliva. Even worse she might be believed. That would have been a public relations nightmare. But the worst would have been the piles more paperwork for J.C. Better that the cop had been found and her dangerous memories obliviated. J.C. wasn't worried that the memory doctors would not find her. She had had a tracking device injected into her bloodstream the first hour she came into contact with MIB. She could not get lost anywhere in this galaxy or the next one over.  
  
"My name is Officer Dorry. Other than the fact that you have a right to remain silent, um… what were those things?" She asked through the chain divider  
  
"I'd prefer to wait till I call my lawyer."  
  
"Sure, you can call him or her at the station." Which was where they had just arrived. 


End file.
